


Good Job Ymir [Yumikuri | Attack On Titan]

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime/Manga Fusion, Bullshit tbh, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Idk what this is really, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Yuri, but anyways, kind of, shoujoai, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir hates her job. She would've quit it immediately...if not for her clumsy but cute coworker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job Ymir [Yumikuri | Attack On Titan]

-Ymir's pov-

I parked my car and stared at the shop with empty eyes. 'Titanmart: fly on the wings of quality!' Next to the terrible slogan was a picture that was supposed to resemble wings. It looked more like a porcupine that had been driven over by a truck. The sign was threatening to fall down any minute and the letters were faded and worn down.

I sighed and softly banged my head against the wheel. The sound of my horn sounded loud in the almost empty parking lot. This was the one place where I had promised myself not to work. Never would I sink that low. But by now I'd lost my job so many times that nobody wanted to hire me anymore. I gritted my teeth. As if it was my fault that there were so many assholes that had to be dealt with.

This shop had the worst reputation around. The only people who ever shopped here were old ladies, truckers, and other people who didn't care about quality or even price.

I got out of the car and locked the door. No use complaining about it now, I guess. I was welcomed by a friendly-looking but tired blond guy. He was wearing the awful uniform and looked as if he was incredibly embarassed to be here.

'Hello. You must be the new girl, right? Ymir? My name's Armin. I usually work in the back of the store, but today I have to show you how stuff works around here.'

I nodded, indifference clear on my face.  
'Yep. Go ahead.'

My atitude seemed to make Armin nervous. He shifted and pointed to the checkouts.  
'All right then...you'll start off by manning the checkouts. It's an annoying job, but if you do it well then you might be able to be promoted quickly. The boss, Levi, checks on us every day around five. If you just make sure that everything's in its rightful place then you should be fine. Well, I guess that's all for now...'

He showed me how the systems worked and was off to the back of the store.  
I checked to see if no one else was around. I put my feet on my desk and leaned back with a sigh. The store seemed extremely calm and deserted. Good, that meant less work for me. So far, so good.

-Christa's pov-

'Fuck.' A soft curse left my lips before I could hold it back. I looked at the mess on the floor. The box of energy bars I'd been trying to lift had toppled over. Its contents were lying all over. Not bothering to clean anything up myself, I went to ask for help. As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't reach the shelf anyways.

'Only an idiot like Jean would give me the shelving tasks.', I grumbled under my breath. Said idiot just happened to walk around the corner. He was the one who distributed the jobs and made sure that everyone was doing something at all times - except for himself of course.

I briefly explained the situation and ignored his annoyance. According to him, there was a new girl. She was probably working in front of the store. If I didn't want to clean it all up myself, I'd have to ask her. I rolled my eyes and looked for her. She wasn't exactly hard to find.

Her eyes were closed and her elegant fingers tapped out a rythymn on the desk. She was leaning back so far that I feared she might fall any moment. Her black hair fell in front of her face. It was a pretty face, covered in freckles and with cheekbones that looked as sharp as a knife. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings at all.

I stopped in front of her and just stared for a while. It was rare to see someone worth looking at in this store. I searched for her name tag and found it tucked away in her pocket, instead of on her shirt where it should've been. 'Ymir', I whispered to make myself remember the name.

[A\N: I'm trying some stuff out; this my first time writing in first person and my first multi-chapter story. Constructive criticism\ any and all comments are always appreciated!]

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐ Thank you for reading this far ⭐
> 
> (Next chapter should be published sometime around september 6)


End file.
